inferno_osfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список приложений
Системное ПО General user *dd - convert and copy a file *date - print the date *echo - print arguments *mash - programmable shell *ns - display current namespace *nsbuild - build Inferno namespace *os - interface to host OS commands (hosted Inferno only) *plumb - send message to plumber *plumber - plumber for interapplication message routing *rcmd - remote command execution *runas - run command as another user *sh - command language *tiny/sh - reduced command line interface to the Inferno system *wm/logon - log on to Inferno *wm/sh, wm/mash - Window frames for the Inferno shells *wm/wm - window manager Управление системой Управление процессами и задачами *time - распечатать время исполнения процесса *kill, broke – завершить процесс *sleep, pause – прервать исполнение на время *ps – распечатать список процессов и их статус Управление пользователями *auth/passwd - изменить пароль пользователя *man, wm/man, man2txt, lookman - печать и поиск страниц руководства Files and Text Работа с файлами и каталогами *chgrp - изменить группу и владельца файла *chmod - изменить права доступа к файлу *cp, fcp – скопировать файл *du – показать используемое дисковое пространство *lc - листинг файлов в несколько колонок *ls – листинг файлов *mkdir - создать каталог *mv - переместить файл *bind, mount, unmount – изменить пространство имен *pwd – показать имя рабочего каталога *rm - удалить файл *touch - обновить время модификации файла Архивация и компрессия *ar - архиватор *gettar, lstar, puttar - утилиты для работы с tar-архивами *gzip, gunzip – утилиты для компрессии и декомпрессии файлов Обработка текста *cat – слияние файлов *cmp - сравнение двух файлов *diff - утилита сравнения файлов, выводящая разницу между двумя файлами *fmt – простое форматирование текста *freq - печать гистограммы частоты появления символа *grep - поиск соответствия шаблону *p - разбиение на страницы *read - чтение из сандарного ввода с опциональным смещением *tail - чтение последних строк файла *tcs - преобразование наборов символов *tr - преобразование символов *wc - подсчет строк, слов и символов Редакторы *acme, win - интерактивное оконное окружение с текстовым редактором *wm/brutus - текстовый редактор с поддержкой SGML *wm/edit - простой текстовый редактор Communication, networking and remote access *telnet - устанавливает удаленное telnet-соединение *collab/connect - connect to collaborative files and services *collab/chat, collab/poll, collab/poller, collab/whiteboard - совместные действия *cpu - выполнение удаленной команды *wm/dmview, wm/dmwm - просмотр удаленного дисплея *netstat - сводная информация о сетевых соединениях *sendmail - отправка почтовых сообщений (SMTP) *listen, styxlisten, dial - сетевые соединения Grid computing *grid/localreg - запускает службу registry на локальной машине *grid/srv/monitor - графический просмотр используемых ресурсов *grid/srv/ns, grid/runns - exports a selected namespace and serves it on stdin. *grid/query - graphical interface to view resources registered with a known registry *grid/register - registers a resource with a known registry Security *crypt, auth/aescbc - кодирование данных *auth/secstore – восстановление данных из безопасного хранилища *auth/factotum, auth/feedkey - агент аутентификации *idea - шифрование/дешифрование файла по алгоритму IDEA *netkey - рассчитывает ответ на аутентификационный запрос Инструменты программиста Компиляторы и другие инструменты * asm, disdump - Ассемблер и дизассемблер * disdep - показать зависимости Dis-файла * wm/deb - графический Limbo-отладчик * limbo - компилятор с языка Limbo * mk - утилита для сборки программ из исходных текстов * prof, wm/prof - профайлер * mprof, wm/mprof - memory-профайлер * cprof, wm/cprof - coverage-профайлер * stack - изучение стека вызова * yacc - yet another compiler-compiler Application software Web browsers *charon - веб-браузер *webgrab - сохраняет содержимое веб-страницы как файл Desktop Publishing *cook - конвертер SGML *ebook/ebook - Open E-book браузер Graphics and multimedia *auplay, auhdr, raw2iaf, wav2iaf - basic audio output and conversion Различные инструменты и игры *cal - печать календаря *wm/calendar - уведомление о наступающих событиях *fortune - печатает случайную фразу из файла *wm/about, wm/clock, wm/coffee, wm/colors, wm/date, wm/edit, wm/mand, wm/memory, wm/polyhedra, wm/reversi, wm/rt, wm/stopwatch, wm/sweeper, wm/task, wm/tetris, wm/unibrowse, wm/view, wm/winctl - различные графические приложения